


Howl and Wail

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek rims Stiles until he cries and begs. That's it. That's the story, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl and Wail

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by [myrandomnesslife](http://myrandomnesslife.tumblr.com/) and, you now, it was pretty fun to write.

Stiles cries out, fingers twisting in the sheets. “Derek. Derek, oh my god, _Derek_. Stop it now. Come on. Get up here and fuck me.”

Instead of doing as he’s told, Derek _growls_ against Stiles’s ass and thrusts his tongue deeper inside. Stiles turns his face into the pillow to try to muffle a sob. It wouldn’t be so bad if he could _move_ , if he could grind back against Derek’s face, but Derek is holding him still. Derek won’t let Stiles touch himself, either.

Basically, Derek is the _worst_.

Or maybe the best. Stiles isn’t sure—the jury’s still out on that one.

But, Jesus, Stiles is so hard it _hurts_. He tries to squirm, but can’t. He _knows_ he can’t, but trying helps. “Derek. Derek, Derek, _Derek_ …! I swear to god, I’m g— _ngh_! Oh god! Derek, I’m gonna _explode_ if you don’t fuck me soon…”

His face is wet. It takes him a moment to realize why—he’s _crying_. He’s actually _crying_. Derek has rimmed him to _tears_. He groans brokenly and reaches back to grope at Derek’s shoulder.

"Please. _Please_ , Derek, _please_ fuck me!”

Derek does, eventually, but not until after Stiles comes from just his tongue. He fucks Stiles when Stiles is all pliant and wrung out and sloppy wet with Derek’s spit. Derek fucks him until he’s begging all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
